1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a typewriter of the type wherein a carrier carrying a printing device and a ribbon cassette is moved in a direction parallel to a platen in order to print on paper disposed in the platen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional typewriter, a keyboard is fixedly mounted on a typewriter body in a predetermined spaced relationship from the platen to provide a spacing that allows a carrier to move. The spacing is normally covered by a removable top cover so that foreign particles such as dust are not readily introduced into a typewriter mechanism within a typewriter body.
Such spacing as described above normally involves a considerable horizontal area and a considerable dimension in the direction of the depth of the typewriter. Accordingly, the typewriter must be designed with a size taking the horizontal area and the dimension in the direction of the depth of the spacing into consideration.
However, a typewriter without such a spacing between the platen and keyboard will have a reduced dimension in the depth direction and require a reduced installation area. Such reduction in size would require reduction in size at least of a frame and a housing or casing and will facilitate transportation and storage of the typewriter. Besides, a top cover for covering over the spacing may then be eliminated.